


Chaos Theory

by summerbutterfly



Category: Saiyuki, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Community: Weiss_kreuzmas, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multiple Partners, Prompt Fic, Public Nudity, Schu is a Chaos Demon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art student BFFs Schu and Gojyo embark on a quest to get Gojyo out of his monogamy rut.  Naturally, they get more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos Theory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crescentium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescentium/gifts).



> An AU bonus round fic for Crescentium who wanted art students Gojyo and Schuldig to encounter tech geeks Crawford and Hakkai. I let them, and this was the result. Member-locked for the time being because Schu is a bit a of a wild child and I'm still ambivalent about how that played out.

“So then, she asks me if I think she should buy it. And I say no because it makes her look like a cheap, neo-classical hooker and it’s really not that flattering, and she gets mad at me! I mean, like, what was I supposed to do? Lie and let her walk out of there dressed like Aphrodite on acid?”

Gojyo looked up from rinsing his pallet knife. Schu was across the room, covered in paint, his brightly hued hair an exercise in bold, beautiful chaos. They were the last two in the studio, something that hadn’t happened in a while, and of course the conversation had veered off onto Schu’s latest sexcapade. 

“Uh, yeah, that’s exactly what you were supposed to do,” Gojyo said. “You hurt her feelings.”

“Hurt? I _saved_ her from public humiliation. What would she have done if she walked outside and people started staring? At least _my_ words come from a place of love!” 

Gojyo shook his head. “Schu, when a girl likes you, you do not tell her she looks like a neo-classical hooker. Ever.”

“Oh yeah? And how would you know Mr. Monogamous Homosexual? _You’re_ in a relationship.”

Gojyo sighed. "Why is it every time I try to save you from yourself you have to bring up Ken?"

"Because it's fun to watch you squirm. And also, because it's fun to remind you how much you’re missing. I keep telling you..."

"...that before I met Ken, we had a lot more fun. I know, Schu. I know."

"If you know, why do you _continue_ to date him?” 

"Because..." Gojyo shut off the sink. It was a good question, and one that he knew he didn't have an answer for. "Because I don't know," he admitted. "Because I'm just not the person I used to be. I’m tired of being promiscuous.” 

"Bullshit." Schu walked over and draped a paint-spattered arm around Gojyo’s shoulders. “You love sex. You just need some reminding of how much.” 

“I’m not sure I like the sound of that.”

“No?” Schu twirled a lock of Gojyo’s hair around his finger. “How about this, then. Remember the first time you and Ken hooked up? You came home and you told me that if you ever turned into one of those guys who lived and died by the will of his boyfriend, I was to promptly kick you in the ass.” 

“So?”

“So, I think, the time has come for me to kick you in the ass. And I know just how to do it.” 

“What…” Gojyo’s eyes went wide. “Oh. No. No, we do not need to do that.”

“Oh, but we do.”

“Oh, but we _really_ don’t.”

“Oh, but we really do.” Schu’s devious grin lit his whole face. “Get your things, my love. We have somewhere to be.”

*****  
Thirty minutes later they were standing side by side next to the fountain in front of the Engineering building. The water was black, as the fountain lights had been shut off for the evening, but the water still tumbled from the high column in the center, breaking the surface of the pool in continuous ripples. 

Gojyo shivered under his leather jacket. “Schu,” he said. “Things poop in there.”

“Things poop everywhere. Get over it.”

“No, I mean, I’ve seen ducks like, totally poop in there.” 

“Gojyo.” Schu unbuttoned his shirt. “This stupid fountain is the centerpiece of the campus. It gets cleaned every day. You know that, I know that. Stop trying to blame the ducks for your cowardice.”

“I’m not!”

“You are.” Schu tossed his shirt on the ground. “If it weren’t poop, it would be something else. Feathers or fish or whatever. _You said_ that if you ever turned into a boring old fart, I was to snap you out of it. And I’m snapping you out of it by making you jump in the fountain naked, just like we did the night we met at orientation.”

“Yeah, well, I was drunk and high the night we met at orientation.”

“You weren’t that drunk, and you definitely weren’t high. We didn’t smoke up for the first time until halfway through that semester.”

“How do you even _remember_ that?”

Schu shucked his pants and flashed him an enigmatic smile. “I have special brain,” he said. “Now come on. Strip.”

Gojyo sighed yet again, unzipped his jacket, and removed his shirt.

Schu clapped his hands. “Yay,” he cheered. “Naked time with my bestie!” 

In spite of himself, Gojyo smiled. “Hey. I’m taken now, remember?” 

“If you were really taken, you’d say that with more conviction.” Schu hooked his thumbs in his boxers and did a teasing little shimmy. “And besides, my cock is way nicer than Ken’s.”

“Is that a fact?”

“It is. Silvia the neo-classical hooker said so.”

“Wait, what? When did she see you naked?”

“In the dressing room.” Schu pulled his waistband a little more. “You didn’t think we were _actually_ shopping, did you?”

Gojyo had to laugh. He couldn’t help it. “You are a piece of work, you know that?”

“A piece of work and a seriously hot piece of ass.” Schu wiggled out of his underwear and tossed it aside. “Tell me you wouldn’t hit this!” 

“With a flyswatter? Sure.”

“How about your hand?”

“I dunno. You’re kinky enough to like that.”

Gojyo undid his belt. Schu turned back around and watched Gojyo’s pants fall to the ground, leaving him in just his boxer briefs.

“On three?” Schu said with an eyebrow wiggle.

“On three,” Gojyo agreed. “One...two...”

“Um...excuse me?”

The stranger’s voice startled him at the same time Schu yelled “THREE.” Out of the corner of his eye, Gojyo watched Schu streak across the lawn and dive into the fountain, kicking up a huge splash as he hit the reflecting pool.

Gojyo looked back at the stranger. “Er...” he began. “Hi...we were just...um...”

“Gojyo, you pansy. What the hell are you doing?” Gloriously naked, Schu twirled under the fountain’s spray. Water streamed down his chest and slid along his toned thighs, and Gojyo had to admit he looked pretty fucking hot. “I said three, get in here!” 

Gojyo squirmed. “We’re just having a little fun,” he said. He felt his cheeks go red as the stranger’s eyes narrowed. “I...it’s um...” 

“In the fountain?” The stranger asked.

Gojyo blushed deeper. “Yes?” 

“I see,” the stranger said. “Well, there is no solid scientific evidence linking outdoor bathing in cooler air temperatures with an increased risk for infectious germ transmission. But I’d be remiss if I didn’t warn you that that’s not the cleanest water. Animals deposit their excrement in there, which is known to carry all kinds of bacteria.”

“That’s what I said,” Gojyo agreed. “But Schu says I’m boring and I need to get back to my wild ways.”

“And there are no other methods of doing that?”

“No, there are no other methods of doing that.” Still wet, still naked, Schu sauntered right up into the middle of the conversation. “Also, please don’t tell me you were _studying_ on a night like this, nerdling. Because that’s just sad. You’re actually one of the cute ones.” 

The stranger frowned and pushed his glasses up his nose. “Not that I owe you an explanation, but I had lab. So yes, I was studying on a Wednesday. Like any other person with a normal major.”

“Oh ho ho ho, science geek ragging on the artist. How original. Next are you going to ask if I want fries with my unemployment? Because I’ve never heard that before.”

“Frankly, no because I don’t care about your future employment. I’m just pointing out that those of us with actual things to learn often find ourselves studying. Not hedonistically frolicking in fountains in the middle of the week.”

Schu curled his arms around Gojyo’s waist, resting his chin on Gojyo’s shoulder. “He uses big words,” he purred. “You know how much I love it when they use the big words.”

“Schu, stop,” Gojyo said. “Leave the guy alone.” 

“But he’s hot! He’d be perfect for getting you back in the saddle. We could have a threesome.”

Gojyo pressed the heel of his hand into his forehead. 

The stranger eyed them both, and shifted his books to his other arm. “You know what? I think I’m going to let you get back to your cavorting. I’m late for my appointment with my research partner.”

“Ohhh? What are you researching? Anything good?” Schu’s fingertips trailed over Gojyo’s stomach. “Can we help?” 

“Schu,” Gojyo warned.

“No,” the stranger said. “The behavior of subatomic nanoparticles has little to nothing to do with human sexuality, so I doubt we’d find your kind of help useful.”

Schu breath tickled Gojyo’s ear. “Human sexuality? I dunno, Gojyo. That sounds to me like our little friend here isn’t adverse to some sexy funtime.”

“Schu. Stop. Seriously. You’re being...” 

“I’m not adverse to ‘sexy funtime” under appropriate circumstances.” The stranger lifted his chin. “For example, I have a partner with whom I greatly enjoy my relations. But _we_ keep our intimacies behind closed doors. Because _we_ don’t have a misplaced, narcissistic desire to call attention to ourselves.” 

“Mmmm, stop you’re turning me on.” Schu rubbed against Gojyo’s ass. “Gojyo, he’s making me horny!”

“Ohmigod, okay. Um...dude...”

“Hakkai,” stranger corrected.

“Hakkai,” Gojyo said. “I’m really sorry. He has no filter and he’s been inhaling paint fumes, so I’m going to take him back to his dorm _right now_ , and I hope you’ll forgive us for...whatever the hell he just said.”

“It’s all right.” Hakkai turned as Schu ground against Gojyo’s hip. “We all have moments that we’re not always proud of, right?”

“Yeah. Um, totally.” Gojyo grabbed a fistful of Schu’s hair, ignoring his yelp as he pulled Schu off his leg. “Er...have a good night?”

“Thank you. Hopefully, we won’t be running into each other any time soon, so you have good night also.”

“Uh, thanks.” 

Hakkai pushed his glasses up his nose once more.

Gojyo watched wordlessly as he trekked off across the grass.

*****

Thirty minutes after that, Schu was moaning so loud that Gojyo was pretty sure the neighbors were going to start pounding on the wall.

“Oh! Oh! Oh yeah! Oh give it to me harder, baby hnnnnggg!”

“Would you _hush?_ “ Gojyo slapped Schu’s thigh. “You are going to attract attention.”

“I can’t help it. It’s been sooo long.” Schu bit his lip and looked Gojyo over his shoulder. “And you’re soooo good at this.” 

“Thanks for the compliment.” Gojyo felt a stab of guilt. “But didn’t you just get laid yesterday?” 

“Day before,” Schu thrust against the sheets as Gojyo stroked his ass. “And it’s not the same when you’re the one doing the fucking.”

Gojyo said nothing. 

Schu reached under himself and fisted his cock. “I’m sad Ken didn’t want to come over. He gives the best head.”

“Yeah, well. He has to be in the right mood for threesomes, and he wasn’t tonight.”

“Yet another reason you can do better.” Schu’s hand moved in time with Gojyo’s hips. “Ung, just a little bit faster, would you?”

“Yeah. Sure.” Gojyo sped up. His own cock was rigid, but not full as he pushed. It felt nice enough, but his head was still filled with too many thoughts to lose himself in pleasure. The performance was more for Schu’s benefit than his own.

“Uhhh, yeah. Yeahhogod just like that. Just like that! Ungggh Gojyo.” 

Schu came with a mewling cry, spattering all over the sheets. Gojyo thrust until he stopped shuddering, and then pulled out.

“Better?” he asked. He rolled off the condom and tossed it in the trash. “You look better.”

“Oh yeah.” Schu rolled over with a lazy smile. “But don’t think I don’t know you didn’t come, you bastard.”

“Don’t worry about me.” Gojyo wiped the lube from his cock with a tissue. “I’ll get off later or something. I’m fine.” 

“You sure? I don’t mind sucking you. Or doing that thing you really like with your balls...”

“I’m good, Schu. Promise.” 

He slid off the bed. His pants were somewhere over by the door and he retrieved them while Schu lounged, pale skin flushed with pleasure.

And he was putting said pants on when a loud thud caught his attention.

“The hell?” he questioned.

Schu sat up, eyes focused on the wall behind his desk. They waited, and then there was another, followed by two more in rapid succession.

Schu got up. “Oi!” He yelled. “We’re finished, so you can stop with the slut-shaming!”

Unsurprisingly, there was no audible answer. Just a brief stretch of silence, a faint creak, and then...

Schu’s eyes went wide. “Holy shit,” he whispered. “I think we aroused the neighbors!”

“What? How do you...”

“Shh!” Schu pressed a finger to his lips and held out his hand. Gojyo stood still, pants halfway up his legs, and strained to listen.

And then he heard it. An unmistakable groan and the sound of squeaky bedsprings. 

“No way,” he whispered. 

“So way!” Schu crept over to the wall. “But here’s the kicker. I _know_ my neighbor is out of town this weekend because he wanted me to feed his fish. But I suck at remember to do shit, so he said he’d get someone else.” Schu’s eyes sparkled with glee. “ _The fish-sitter is getting laid in my neighbor’s room!_ ”

“Now hold on. We don’t know that, we just know that someone is.”

“No, it’s gotta be him. Who else would have a key?”

Gojyo blinked. “Good point,” he acknowledged, and as he did up his pants he tiptoed over to join him. 

The squeaking grew louder. 

Schu positively vibrated as he grabbed Gojyo’s arm. “Let’s go spy,” he hissed. 

“And how are we going to do that?” Gojyo shivered at one of the room’s occupants moaned, deep and rich. “Most people lock the door when they’re going at it.”

“That’s the beauty of living on the ground floor,” Schu murmured. “When you can’t use the door, you use the window.”

He tugged Gojyo toward his bed. The window next to it was cracked open, and the soft, wafting, late-fall breeze caressed them as Schu dislodged the screen.

“You’re going out like that?” Gojyo murmured.

Halfway out the window, Schu raised an eyebrow. “If it’s hot, there’s less for me to take off when do it again.”

“ _When_?”

“Oh yes. When.” 

Gojyo snickered. Schu’s pale ass slithered out the window and onto the lawn, and he stayed low as he crept to the next window over. Gojyo waited, observing his body language.

And then Schu squealed and came racing back. 

“It’s him,” he gasped. “The hot nerd with the big words!” 

“What? With who?” 

“With some outrageously tall, dark and handsome dom. I can’t see his face but hogod his _cock_.” Schu grabbed Gojyo’s face. “His cock is fucking _huge_.”

Gojyo’s interest was piqued. And considering he’d already cheated on his boyfriend and been nearly naked in public this evening, a little voyeurism didn’t seem like that big of a deal. “Show me,” he urged. 

They crept back out together. The blinds on the next-door window were closed, but being a university campus, they didn’t quite go all the way to the top. So by standing on tiptoe, they could see down onto the bed where Hakkai was on his back, dark hair plastered to his forehead, legs hooked over the shoulders of a man with equally dark hair and a broad, muscular back. 

“Mmm, Brad,” Hakkai moaned. “More, Brad. Please.”

“Do you think he missed his appointment?” Schu snuggled into Gojyo’s side. “I mean, I’d miss _my_ appointment for a piece of Brad, but I’m a pervert.”

“Actually, I don’t think he went to his appointment. I think he came straight here.”

“Eh?”

“Think about it. _We_ came straight back here what, maybe five minutes after he walked away? That’s not enough time to meet with your research partner, accidentally run into a hot stranger _and_ figure out that there was an empty room where you could come to get it on. Unless your research partner is also your lover and your appointment was a sex date.”

“You’re so smart,” Schu cooed. “I think that’s why I like you so much.”

“Not because I indulge your eccentricities?”

“Well, there’s that, too.”

Schu gave him a playful smile. Without meaning to, Gojyo leaned over and kissed him, twining his fingers in Schu’s long, red hair. Schu made a pleased noise and reached between Gojyo’s legs. But as he did, his elbow bumped the glass, and the next thing they knew, the blinds were open and a stone-faced Brad was staring them down.

“Sssshhit!” Gojyo scrabbled back. Schu turned around. He and Brad stared at each other for a long moment before Schu grinned and gave him the finger.

Brad’s expression didn’t change. 

“Oh. What. Not pretty enough for you?” Schu tossed his hair. “I’m pretty enough for _him_.” 

He jerked his thumb in Gojyo’s direction. Gojyo averted his eyes. There was some gesturing from behind the window, and Schu did something obscene with his tongue right before Gojyo decided he didn’t need to see any more and took himself back inside. 

Where Hakkai was waiting for him on Schu’s bed. 

“Whoa,” he said. “How did you...”

“You’re friend didn’t lock his door.” Hakkai, in a robe, looked over Gojyo’s half-naked person. “Do you ever wear clothes?”

“You’ve caught me on one of my more naked nights.” Gojyo looked at the wall behind Hakkai’s head. It was too much to try to make eye contact right now. Too many awkward encounters in too little time. 

“So you have less naked nights?”

“Most of my nights are less naked nights.”

“I see.” Hakkai did not look amused. 

Gojyo rubbed the back of his neck. “So...”

“So I came in here to demand an explanation for why public shenanigans weren’t enough and you had to add voyeurism to your list of debauched past times, but you know what? I don’t think I care.” 

Gojyo couldn’t have felt worse if he tried. “I’m sorry?”

“I’d like to believe that.”

“I am. I’m not...I’m not usually like this.”

“You? No. You seem like a fairly decent, if incapable of thinking on your own, type of person. Your friend, however, needs to understand the meaning of restraint.” 

“Hey, come on. Schu’s out there, but he has a good heart.” Gojyo came to sit beside Hakkai on the bed. “He’s wild, and uncouth, and mouthy as hell, but he’s had my back when I’ve needed him more times than I can count.” 

“Had your back or had you _on_ your back?” Hakkai side-eyed him. “We heard you, you know.”

Gojyo winced. “I was afraid of that.” 

“Your noise got Brad really riled.”

“Well, at least there was some benefit to it, right?” He offered Hakkai a contrite smile, but Hakkai didn’t smile in return. Instead he looked down at the floor and wrung his hands.

“I’m not supposed to be around Brad,” he said quietly. “He distracts me from my studies.”

“Isn’t he your research partner?”

“What? No.” Hakkai looked surprised. “He’s my...”

He was cut off by the door flying open. Seconds later, Schu staggered into the room, pupils wide and dilated. 

“Jezuz, what happened to you?” Gojyo asked. 

Schu blinked and wobbled. Somewhere, he’d acquired a towel, and it was now loosely knotted around his waist. “Gojyo,” he murmured. “Gojyo...”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Wrong? Nothing.” Schu sank to the floor, rolling over to lie spread-eagle on his back. “I’ve just seen the face of God.”

Both Gojyo and Hakkai looked down at him. “Dude, what the hell are you talking about?” Gojyo asked. “You’re not making sense.”

“I’m not making sense because you weren’t there.” Schu writhed against the linoleum, eyes closing in bliss. “If you’d been there, you’d know. I’ve seen the face of God, Gojyo. And his name is Brad Crawford.”

“Oh dear.” Hakkai pressed his lips together. “You spoke to Brad?”

“Hnnnggg.” Schu’s glazed eyes opened. “Yes. And soon we will be doing _so much more_. Because I’m going down to the curriculum office first thing tomorrow and enrolling in Advanced Robotic Sciences.” 

“Wait a minute,” Gojyo said. “How are you going to enroll in a class you’re not even qualified to take?”

“I’ll think of something. Besides, if I’m not qualified to take it, I’ll need extra tutoring, won’t I?” Schu grinned in the way that only Schu could. “So I’ll have to pay visits to Professor Crawford during his office hours!”

“ _Professor_ Crawford?” Gojyo stared at Hakkai, who turned bright red. “He’s a professor?” 

“I did allude to the inappropriateness of us seeing each other, didn’t I?” 

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you meant like that.”

Hakkai didn’t say anything. Schu continued to writhe on the floor, humming to himself and giggling.

It all made Gojyo’s head hurt. “Okay you know what? I’m hungry. I just realized we skipped dinner to go skinny dipping and I need to eat.” He stood up. “Anyone care to join me?”

“I’d enjoy some nourishment,” Hakkai said. “Though I do need to get my get my clothes.”

“Yeah, me, too. Schu?”

“Mmmm?” Still in his rapture Schu simply waved a hand. “You go ahead. I think I’ll stay here.” 

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“All right.” 

Gojyo retrieved his shirt from the floor. Hakkai slipped next door to get dressed. 

Schu stayed where he was and continued to smile.

*****  
In the silence of his room, Schu lifted his hips, slipping down a velvet throat that felt like it was made for him. He pushed a few times, going deep before groaning, the fist at the base of him staving off what would have certainly been an orgasm. 

“Holy name,” he whispered. “Where have you been my whole life?”

“Heh.” A hot, wet tongue laved his cock. A long, slick finger teased his ass, and Brad Crawford moved his leg a little higher, seeking access. “I’ve been in the Robotics department. I guess you just haven’t been paying attention.”

Schu squirmed. 

Brad kissed his hip. “So have you thought about my offer? I really do need someone to help me...stay on top of things.”

“What about Hakkai?” Schu gasped. “Isn’t he something to you?” 

“Hakkai is lovely, but he’s very set in his ways. I need someone more mutable. Someone more...free-spirited.” 

“Ohhh.” Orgasm clawed at him again, but the tightness forced it back. “So you...”

“Would love to take you on, yes.” Brad’s tongue swirled in his bellybutton. “Silvia Lin says you’re worth it.”

“Silvia? You know Silvia?” Schu looked down. “How do you know Silvia?”

“Oh, we’ve spent some time together.” Brad smiled, dark and enigmatic. Schu shivered all over as Brad squeezed him and licked the very tip of his erection. “But how I know her is not important. You’re ready to come. If you say yes to me, I’ll let you.”

Schu bit his lip, pleasure coursing through him in sharp bursts. “Only if I say yes?”

Brad nodded.

“Then yes,” Schu breathed. “ _Fuck yes._ ”


End file.
